mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Creepy Cavern
Creepy Cavern is a board map that appears in Mario Party 3. Board description Creepy Cavern takes place in an underground cavern. The cavern is filled with various rock-dwelling Mario characters. The most common characters that can be found in the cavern are Whomps and Thwomps. They can be seen playing games and events on the outside of the board. On the right hand side of the board, various mining tools can be seen with mine carts full of crystals. There also is a small cave at the top of the board that is filled with bats. On the left hand side of the board, a lagoon can be seen. In the lagoon, a Dorrie can be seen swimming in it. The characters will be spending most of their time exploring the rocky terrain. One main feature of the board is the mine tracks found in the center of it. The mine tracks are operated by a Thwomp, who appears at certain stations on the track and asks the player if they would like to ride the mine cart to the opposite end. There is also happening space located along the track that will automatically operate the mine car. In the center of the board, there is a giant Whomp that is blocking the path, and will not move unless a player gives him a specific item. Notable Characters and Events * Mine Cart - In the center of the board, there are two mine tracks that are operated by Thwomps. When a player lands passes a station that contains Thwomp, they will be asked if they would like to ride the mine cart for five coins. If they choose to ride the mine cart, then Thwomp will escort them to the opposite station. Any characters that are in the mine carts way will be chased along to the opposite end of the tracks. The mine cart will be operated auotmatically if a player lands on one of the adjoining happening spaces along the track * Giant Whomp - In the center of the board, there is a giant Whomp lying down and blocking the main path. When a player comes across this Whomp, he will ask them for a specific item to give to him. Usually, the item is a common item like a Mushroom. If the player gives Whomp the item, then Whomp will switch position and block the opposite path. ? Spaces * Mine Cart Operator - There are a few happening spaces lined up along the tracks. If a player lands on one of these happening spaces, the mine cart will automatically start to function, and chase any player in its way to the opposite end of the board. * Path Change - In front of the Whomp in the center of the board is a single happening space. When a player lands on this space, Whomp will move to the opposite direction. Trivia *The background music in this board is a remix of the Super Mario Bros Underground Level. Category:Boards in Mario Party 3 Category:Underground-themed Category:Boards in the Mario Party series